Dragon Ball Z: Revolution
by AwesomeNinjaXD
Summary: Goku returns from training Uub after ten years. When enemies appear, it is up to Goku and the Z-Warriors to stop them. New saga.
1. Chapter 1- Goku Returns!

Hey, here is my first Dragonball Z fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.

Setting: 10 years after Z.

OCs (so far): Son Goku, Aki, and Tori. (Reference to Akira Toriyama.)

* * *

Goku was sparring with Pan, and she obviously had the upper hand. He threw a punch which she easily blocked, and threw a punch of her own. It landed on his left cheek. Goku powered up, a golden aura around him. "Aaaahhhh!" he screamed as his hair turned gold. Pan then transformed into a super saiyan herself. She easily defeated him. "You're getting better," she told him.

"You guys done yet?" Gohan asked. His children went and hugged him. "Dad!" They both shouted in unison. He chucked. "You guys are getting stronger. Remember, Bulma is having everyone over. You'll finally see your grandfather.

* * *

"You're doing good, Uub. You're probably even stronger than a super saiyan." Goku said. Then he suddenly remembered...

"Ahh, we're gonna be late for Bulma's barbecue!"

"Then we'd better hurry up," Uub replied.

* * *

"Darn that Goku!" Bulma yelled.

"Quiet Bulma, he is just running late." Vegeta yelled back.

Just then, Gohan showed up with Videl and his two children. "Hey Bulma, my dad show up yet?"

"Not yet, I swear that man gets on my nerves. Everyone's inside, come in." Gohan entered and saw his mother, Goten, Trunks, and Master Roshi. "Hey, everyone."

Just then, everyone heard a voice. "Hey, guys," Goku said in his cheerful voice. "I'm back." Everyone rushed outside to see Goku, who had flown off to train Uub ten years ago.

"Dad, you're back," Goten said excited.

"That's right Goten. Hey Gohan, Videl, Chi Chi. Hi Pan, and..."

"That's my son," said Gohan. "I named him after you." All that Goku could say was "thank you".

* * *

However, unbeknownst to them, there was an evil lurking in the shadows. Seven figures sat in a spaceship, ready to fight the Earthlings.


	2. Chapter 2- Introduction

I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

OCs and there references:

Son Goku (Son Goku), Aki (Akira), Tori (Toriyama), Astro (Astronomy), Helix (Double-helix), Geo (Geothermal), Mitos (Mitosis), Baiyo (Biology), Shadow (SPOILER!), Demon Kai (Demon Realm Supreme Kais)

p.s. Aki is the student of Krillin (Kuririn) and Yamcha, while Tori is the student of Tien (Tenshinhan) and Chiaotzu (Chaozu).

* * *

Helix sat at the monitor, the screen displaying Earth. "Is that the place?"

"Yes, sir," said Astro, who was often referred to as the scout. "That is where the dragonballs reside, along with Son Goku, who also answers to Kakarot."

"I will get my wish, along with you getting yours Demon Kai."

* * *

Goku was sparring with his grandson, also named Goku. While the younger quarter-saiyan was super saiyan, the older saiyan was in his base level form. Then, all of the sudden-

"Hey, Goku, what are you doing?" a short bald man in an orange gi asked.

"Oh, hey Krillin, I'm just sparring with little Jr. here.

In truth, the smaller Goku didn't enjoy the nickname, but it helped distinguish between him and Goku Sr. "Oh, okay. That's cool. Well, it's about time to eat. Both Goku and the so called Junior went off to eat, their stomachs growling, when all of the sudden-

CRASH

A large spaceship landed on the ground in front of Capsule Corp. Out came a small purple alien, and a buff green alien. "Greetings, I am Astro and thus is Geo. Which of you is the fabled Son Goku?"

That's me," Goku said.

"Excellent."

Just then, Goku sensed over 100 ki signatures. "You've got an army in there."

"More like a squad," said a third alien, who was grey with black horns resembling a bulls'. "Finally, take this!"

Suddenly, he was thrown to the side. He looked up to see Goku with his leg in the air, having just kicked the grey alien. A fourth alien stepped out and addresses the third. "General Mitos, you are barely stronger than Frieza was those many years ago. Did you really think that you'd stand a chance against him. Just from his ki alone, I'd say he's almost as string as me." He then turned to Goku. "Allow me to introduce myself,".the green alien said. He smiled devilishly.

"My name is Helix."


	3. Chapter 3- Aki vs Tori

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

OCs and there references:

Son Goku (Son Goku), Aki (Akira), Tori (Toriyama), Astro (Astronomy), Helix (Double-helix), Geo (Geothermal), Mitos (Mitosis), Baiyo (Biology), Shadow (SPOILER!), Demon Kai (Demon Realm Supreme Kais)

* * *

"Let's make this quick."

"Got somewhere to be, Aki?" Tori asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. I got a date. She's at Capsule Corp. right now."

"Fine, whatever."

The spiky haired boy with the red Turtle School gi charged at the other boy, clad in a green Crane School gi. He dodged, jumping over the boy and out stretched his hand, his finger pointing at Aki. "Dodon Ray!"

The beam barely missed Aki as he dodged. "Okay, it's like that, well here, take this! Distructo Disc. "The disc nearly cut off Tori in half. He then charged throwing punches and kicks at Aki, but he blocked them. "Okay, let's see how you stand up this! Kaioken!"

Aki burst with a red aura around him. "Think that scares me?" Tori merely said. "Haaa! Red Crane Fist!" Tori burst with ki, a similar red aura around him. "Ah," said Aki. "You made your own variation of the Kaioken."

"Take this!" Tori shouted as he put his fingers together, forming a triangle. Meanwhile, Aki was charging up his own blast. "Kame-"

"Tri Beam!"

"Hame-"

"Ha!"

"Ha!"

The blasts hit each other, the force destroying their training grounds. "I will not lose! Kaioken times three!"

"Red Crane Fist times three!"

The blast exploded, the two warriors blocking it their arms crossed.

"That was a good match, Aki. By the way, I'll go with you. It'll be nice to see Master Tien and Master Chiaotzu."

"Fine. By the way, I hope we continue this."


	4. Chapter 4- Pan vs Astro

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

OCs and there references:

Son Goku (Son Goku), Aki (Akira), Tori (Toriyama), Astro (Astronomy), Helix (Double-helix), Geo (Geothermal), Mitos (Mitosis), Baiyo (Biology), Shadow (SPOILER!), Demon Kai (Demon Realm Supreme Kais)

Pairings: Goten and Marron, Bra and Aki

* * *

"Helix?" Goku asked.

"That's right."

"Hmm, what do you mean I'm almost as strong as you?"

"I can tell from your ki. It seems much stronger than the kais or even Shadow."

"Hey that's not fair," said a fifth alien, red with a white mohawk. "Hi, I'm Shadow."

Just then around 1,000 men came from the ship. Two more seemingly important aliens exited the ship, one white with a red mohawk, clad in clothes similar to Kabito's, and the other a grey alien, looking similar to Mitos, without the horns. The white alien spoke first.

"Men, head out for the dragonballs." He then turned to Goku. "Hello there, I am the Demon Kai, and this is Baiyo.

"What do you want with the dragonballs?" asked Master Roshi.

"Simple," answered Demon Kai. "I'm going to send the demons upon this realm, and Helix wants mastery over the universe."

"You can't do that," said Goku.

"Hmm," Demon Kai walked over to Goku. Suddenly, Goku flew backward. "Insolent piece of garbage."

The men from the ship charged against the Z-warriors. At that moment, Aki and Tori arrived. Aki, Tori, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Chiaotzu, and Goku (Jr.) took up their fighting stances. Pan, Videl, and Chi-Chi got ready to fight Astro. Gohan went up against Shadow. Goku turned to Helix, while Vegeta turned to Demon Kai. Piccolo opted to fight Mitos, and Goten and Trunks fought Baiyo and Geo.

* * *

Pan, Videl, and Chi-Chi got ready. Chi-Chi charged, hitting Astro in the stomach, making hit spit out saliva.

"Damn you!" he said as he kicked her away, knocking her out. Videl then kicked him in the neck, causing him to spit up blood.

"Ugh," he grunted as he formed a blast in his hand, thowing it into Videl's stomach. She collapsed on the ground.

Pan than flew towards him, blasting him in the torso. Astro coughed up blood. "Ha!" he screamed as he blasted Pan with all of his might. A thick cloud of smoke appeared. "All done, huh?" As the smoke cleared, Pan appeared, hair golden and eyes green.

Astro, being nothing but the Intel specialist, was very weak, and could do nothing against the Kamehameha that Pan had blasted at him.

"Aaahhh!" Astro screamed as he disintegrated.


	5. Chapter 5- The Real Fight Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

OCs and there references:

Son Goku (Son Goku), Aki (Akira), Tori (Toriyama), Astro (Astronomy), Helix (Double-helix), Geo (Geothermal), Mitos (Mitosis), Baiyo (Biology), Shadow (SPOILER!), Demon Kai (Demon Realm Supreme Kais)

Pairings: Goten and Marron, Bra and Aki

Setting: 10 years after Z.

* * *

Piccolo was blasted back by Mitos. "Ah, what a work out. It's been too long.

"Enjoying yourself? Mitos asked. "I am as strong as Frieza was on Namek, and he faced off against a super saiyan."

"Really? Well see if you can stand up to this. Haaa! Special Beam Cannon!"

Mitos tried to dodge, but the blast hit him in the shoulder. He howled in agony. Piccolo took this time to blast him, bit Mitos dodged. He continued to dodge as Piccolo blasted. It was then that he realized it. Then he heard it:

"Hellzone Grenade!"

* * *

Krillin punched one of the men, as he elbowed another. Meanwhile, Tien grabbed an solidier's arm with his arm, twisted it, and threw the alien to the ground (similar to Resurrection 'F'). Master Roshu blasted another while blocking a hit. Aki and Tori kept some more busy. Chiaotzu and Yamcha were busy as well. Just when Chiaotzu was overwhelmed, one if then was stabbed, and then cut in half.

There the savior stood, Yajirobe. "I heard you needed some help, and that you guys were having a barbecue."

"Thanks, Yajirobe." Just then Goku Jr. appeared. He turned super saiyan and shot a massive Kamehameha blast at the incoming enemies. There were still too many. It was a good thing that Yajirobe had brought Senzu beans.

* * *

Trunks was fighting against Geo's attacks. The soldier could control earth, both by vibrating the earth and telekinesis. He threw more bothers and Trunks. Trunks blasted them and easily defeated the soldier. It seemed that Goten was having a worse time though. He was fighting an enemy of similar strength, and although it seemed as though Baiyo had reached his peak, as soon as as Goten turned super, the soldier brought it mute power.

Goten was taught well by his father. Though Baiyo could seemingly match any strength, he couldn't match skill. He blocked every punch and kick, as he grabbed Baiyo, spun him around, and the him. He blasted a Kamehameha. The alien was soon nothing more than a broken body, writhing in agony.

* * *

"Fools, you were easily defeated," Helix shouted. He blasted all of his men. "I'm really disappointed how this turned out. But at least I get to fight you Goku."

"Really, then let's do this then."

(Re:member by Flow/Music from Naruto opening 8 plays in background)

Goku blocked a punch and elbowed Helix. Helix punched Goku in the gut. Then Goku kicked Helix. Helix then kicked Goku into the cliffside. Goku rushed forward, while Helix attempted to attack him again. Goku easily dodged and attached him. Just then, Helix powered up. His muscles began to bulge.

Goku knew what was coming and transformed into a super saiyan. They continued to fight, while Gohan was fighting Shadow.

* * *

Gohan was overmatched, even in super saiyan 2. Luckily, Goten and Trunks arrived. They stretched their arms out and moved them over their heads.

"Fu-"

Then, they moved their arms opposite if each other.

"-sion..."

Finally, they bent their bodies forward, touching the tips of their index fingers together.

"Ha!"

A golden light emitted from the fusion. There stood Gotenks, his blue and yellow vest, white pants, and black and purple hair. He transformed into a super saiyan. "It's time for Super Gotenks, the Hero of Justice!"

He fought against Shadow, both of then blocking, dodging, punching, and kicking.

(Song ends).


	6. Chapter 6- Heating Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

 **OCs and there references: Son Goku (Son Goku), Aki (Akira), Tori (Toriyama), Astro (Astronomy), Helix (Double-helix), Geo (Geothermal), Mitos (Mitosis), Baiyo (Biology), Shadow (SPOILER!), Demon Kai (Demon Realm Supreme Kais)**

 **Pairings: Goten and Marron, Bra and Aki**

 **Setting: 10 years after** Z

* * *

Pan didn't expect Astro to be that weak, as he brought her to super saiyan. But he wasn't strong enough to stop her Kamehameha wave. She met up with the younger Goku. He appeared to be taking a rest.

* * *

("Through the Fire and Flames" by Dragonforce plays.)

"Da da da! The Grim Reaper of Justice has arrived!" Gotenks confidently stated. Shadow just glared at him. "Alright then, let's see how you handle Shadow Mode." Shadow retorted.

"'Shadow Mode'?"

"Just watch."

Shadow became a black color, his mohawk a dark grey. Gotenks tried to hit him, but he dematerialized into black smoke. "Catch me if you can." Shadow said as he sliced Gotenks with sharp claws. "But I doubt that you could catch a Demon Realm kai."

"Kai?"

"That's right, from the Demon Realm."

He scratched at Gotenks again.

* * *

Vegeta was in trouble. The Demon Kai was too powerful. He swung his right leg but Demon Kai caught it. He picked Vegeta up by his leg and punched him square in his gut. He then outstretched his hand, formed a staff and hit Vegeta in the face.

* * *

Goku clashed with Helix. His super saiyan was more than enough to handle Helix in his full power mode. The bulging muscles made him slower. Goku was having no trouble fighting Helix, due to his love for fighting. The duo kept on throwing punches and kicks at each other, occasionally landing, but most dodged or blocked. Goku punched Helix in his stomach. He raised his and to his side. "Kamehame-HA!"

He was surprised to see Helix still standing straight up, a smile on his face. A pair of and grabbed Goku and threw him to the floor. Baiyo had not been killed by Helix.

(Song ends.)

Goku just smiled. He threw a punch at Baiyo, but it was blocked. He threw a punch at Goku, drawing blood. It was only enough to make Goku turn his head however. He keep trying to land a strike Goku, but Goku parried all of his blows. "Just like I though. I was paying attention to Goten's fight. You may be able to mimic power, but not skill. Besides, you can't control that much ki anyways."

He raised his hands and generated a yellow energy blast. Baiyo held up his hands to block, but was dumbfounded when Goku disappeared using Instant Transmission (Instantaneous Movement). He reappeared and blasted the dumbstruck alien.

Unable to fight, Helix used his finger to blast Baiyo. "Alright, here we go," shouted helix. "Magnum Power, my maximum potential! You can't stop me now, you're at your limit."

"Think so, eh? Try this on for size. Haaaaaaa!

("Ssj Vegeta Theme Remix" [piano edit] by Revenge Instrumentals plays.)

The ground around Goku began to form a crater. Blue aura enveloped him. With a final cry, he transformed into a super saiyan blue.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said. "Stop showing off." Vegeta immediately activated god ki.

(Song ends.)

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I have some more ideas is like to share with you.**

 **1\. Another Saga**

 **2\. Tournament Arc (?)***

 **3\. Yet Another Saga**

 **4\. Some Characters (?)**

 **5\. Goku vs Vegeta (Rematch)**

 ***(?) = Unplanned**


	7. Chapter 7- Going All Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

 **OCs and there references: Son Goku (Son Goku), Aki (Akira), Tori (Toriyama), Astro (Astronomy), Helix (Double-helix), Geo (Geothermal), Mitos (Mitosis), Baiyo (Biology), Shadow (Shadow Mode), Demon Kai (Demon Realm Supreme Kais)**

 **Pairings: Goten and Marron, Bra and Aki**

 **Setting: 10 years after** Z

* * *

 **Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Revolution:**

("Ssj Vegeta Theme Remix" [piano edit] by Revenge Instrumentals plays.)

The ground around Goku began to form a crater. Blue aura enveloped him. With a final cry, he transformed into a super saiyan blue. "Kakarot," Vegeta said. "Stop showing off." Vegeta immediately activated god ki.

(Song ends.)

* * *

"I just wanted to give him a show before getting right to the main event," Goku explained. Helix grinned. "What is this?" He asked. "A color change? It's just a superficial boost."

"Superficial, huh?" Goku asked. "Well, I've got something to tell you. This is god ki, and only gods can sense it." Helix scowled in anger. "It won't be enough to withstand my Magnum Power." They clashed, throwing punches and kicks so fast, only people on their level of power would be able to see. Shock waves of power boomed throughout the sky. Helix punched Goku in the face, but didn't slow him down. He tried to punch Goku but instead his fist collided with Goku's. The force resulted in a shock wave that shattered Helix's arm. He roared in pain and frustration. "Take this," he said, raising his right arm. "Magnum Bullet!" The blast went for Goku. "Ka-me-ha-me...HA!" The blasts hit each other, resulting in a struggle.

* * *

Vegeta stood a better chance against Demon Kai now that he was Super Saiyan Blue. However, the kai wouldn't let up. Vegeta raised his arms, outstretched and pointing opposite of each other. "Final..." He said moving both arms in front of him, his fingers spread wide. "...FLASH!" The beam took all he had as his hair turned black. The beam hit Demon Kai as he made no attempt to dodge it. He was hit, damaging him moderately, before he overpowered it.

* * *

Gotenks was bleeding heavily at this point, he didn't know what else to do. "Alright," he yelled." It's time for Super Gotenks' ultimate transformation. Super Saiyan 3!" He screamed as his hair grew longer. The lightning that sparkled around him now enveloped his body. His power multiplied several times over. "Die die missile barrage!" He screamed. Shadow easily dodged, but was caught off guard when Gotenks grabbed his wrist and punched him in the stomach, leaving him out of breath. "That enough for you?" Gotenks asked with a smirk. "No? Alright, Galactic Donut!" Shadow was trapped as Gotenks was spitting out white blobs. "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Shadow wiggled free, and turned to smoke as the ghosts hit him. As he turned to face Gotenks however, he was greeted only with a few words.

"Try this one on for size," Gotenks said. "Big Tree Kamehameha!" He shot the blast straight for Shadow, the kai's body greatly damaged. "Now," Gotenks yelled with a announcer-like voice. "For my ultimate move." He punched Shadow, but didn't affect him. Shadow tried a punch, but his hand was caught. Gotenks kicked Shadow in the air and shot multiple Galactic Donuts on to him. "This attack wasn't made for you but," Gotenks said. "Here goes. Gohan help. The Galactic Donuts formed what looked like a ball.

"Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball!" He hit the ball over to Gohan, who hit it back. Then Gotenks jumped in the air, his hand raised. "Spiking Buu Ball Slam!" He performed an over-hand slam, the ball crashing into the earth, with nothing but a burnt Shadow in the middle of a crater.

* * *

"Is that all Prince?" Demon Kai asked. "Let's see how your friends handle this. Using his magic, he infected the people of Earth. He made them into a demonic zombie-like army. This would prove a much bigger challenge for the Z-fighters then the soldiers.

* * *

 **Next time on Dragon Ball Z: Revolution:  
**

The Z-Warriors fight the demon power infected army. Will they stop them. Are Goku and Vegeta powerful enough to stop Helix and Demon Kai? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: Revolution.

* * *

 **Here's a riddle for the next saga:**

 **Think of Pokémon. There was Red (Ssjg), Blue (ssjb), Yellow (ssj), and Gold (Frieza), but about silver? Now there's Pokémon Moon and _?**


	8. Chapter 8- Demon's Curse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

 **OCs and there references: Son Goku (Son Goku), Aki (Akira), Tori (Toriyama), Astro (Astronomy), Helix (Double-helix), Geo (Geothermal), Mitos (Mitosis), Baiyo (Biology), Shadow (Shadow Mode), Demon Kai (Demon Realm Supreme Kais)**

 **Pairings: Goten and Marron, Bra and Aki**

 **Setting: 10 years after** Z

* * *

 **Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Revolution:**

"Is that all Prince?" Demon Kai asked. "Let's see how your friends handle this. Using his magic, he infected the people of Earth. He made them into a demonic zombie-like army. This would prove a much bigger challenge for the Z-fighters then the soldiers.

* * *

"The people of Earth?" Krillin asked. "We're gonna have to be careful while fighting them." Krillin knew it wasn't going to be easy to beat them, but they were still human. He would have to refrain from using ki blasts. The Z-warriors got into their battle positions.

* * *

Goku knew he had to end his battle quickly, surely Vegeta would die. He won the clash, but it wasn't enough to beat Helix. "Yes," Helix said. "I'm starting to sense the peak of your power." Sure, Helix wasn't a god, but his power was close to the level of a god of destruction.

"My peak, huh?" Goku asked. "Well then, it's a good thing I have something up my sleeve. HAAAA! Kaioken!" A red aura erupted from Goku's blue aura. Red lightning surrounded him. Helix noticed that his power, barely readable, was now doubled. He began to get nervous. Goku screamed as the red aura overlapped his blue aura.

Goku flew straight for Helix, his arm stretched out, his hand curled into a fist. His fist connected with Helix face, cracking his jaw. HelIx flew back. Goku flew after him, punching him in the gut. He phased behind Helix, kicking him in the air, then phased above him hitting him with an overhead axe punch. Helix hit the ground, his eyes focusing on the blue energy in Goku's hand. Goku phased behind Helix, who'd just stood up.

"Kamehameha!"

* * *

The Z-fighters were having trouble with the infected humans, except for Uub. Time almost stopped for Uub as he effortlessly defeated hordes of Earthlings. He must have taken out 10 in less than two seconds training with Goku had pushed his power to nearly Majin Buu levels. Of course, Goku Jr. and Pan also had it easy.

* * *

Gotenks defused back into Goten and Trunks. Shadow got back up on his feet. He opened a portal to Hell. "Goodbye, and good luck with the the Grand Supreme Kai of the Demon Realm." He disappeared. Goten, Trunks, and Gohan flew back to the site of the infected people of Earth.

* * *

Goku's hair returned to its natural black color as he put all of hid power into his blast. He didn't feel Helix's ki, but he did see his body. Helix was finally dead. He hurried to Vegeta, knowing he wasn't needed at the other battle. "Vegeta," called out. "Are you okay?" Goku knew it was pointless. Demon Kai barely looked scratched, while both him and Vegeta were worn out.

* * *

Demon Kai lifted Vegeta up, about to hit him. Right before the impact, someone grabbed his hand. He looked to the side to see Goku standing before him.

* * *

 **Next time on Dragon Ball Z: Revolution:**

Hey, Goku here. What's this? Both me and Vegeta are losing? We fuse?


	9. Chapter 9- The Ultimate Fusion!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

 **OCs and there references: Son Goku (Son Goku), Aki (Akira), Tori (Toriyama), Astro (Astronomy), Helix (Double-helix), Geo (Geothermal), Mitos (Mitosis), Baiyo (Biology), Shadow (Shadow Mode), Demon Kai (Demon Realm Supreme Kais)**

 **Pairings: Goten and Marron, Bra and Aki**

 **Setting: 10 years after Z**

* * *

 **Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Revolution:**

Goku defeated Helix and flies over to help Vegeta. Meanwhile, the Z-Warriors fend off the infected people of Earth.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Demon Kai asks. Goku looks at him. He lets go of his arm, and helps Vegeta up. "This is not good," Goku says. Vegeta is covered in cuts and bruises, with summer blood. "Here, take this." Goku hands him a Senzu bean, and takes one himself. Both are fully restored back to full power and transform. Blue aura surrounded the entire area.

"Haha, you really think you can beat me?" Demon Kai asked. Goku looked at Vegeta. "Man, this is crazy," he said. "This guy's even stronger than Lord Beerus!"

* * *

The Z-Warriors weren't having much trouble, but there was too many, and they seemed only to get stronger as the more time passed. Their only hope was for Goku and Vegeta to defeat Demon Kai. Unfortunately, Goku and Vegeta weren't having much luck even landing a punch.

* * *

"Vegeta," Goku said. "I think there's only one way to end this." Vegeta gave him an irritated look. "Forget it."

"But, Vegeta, think about Trunks and Bulma."

"Hmph, you always play that card," Vegeta stated. "But I have my pride, and I'm not going to let some piece of trash defeat the great Prince Vegeta."

"Haha, 'prince'?" Demon Kai questioned. "Everything, your planet, throne, and people have been taking from you. Your numbers have dwindled to less than ten. Your not a prince. You think your pride makes you strong, but it just makes you weak and pathetic."

Vegeta gave him a look of hatred. "A saiyan always keeps his pride. But, I know I'll need we can't defeat him like this. Are you ready, Kakarot?"

"Yeah."

"Fu-" they began.

"-sion..."

"Ha!"

"What?" Demon Kai asked. "They fused? Come on Son Goku and 'Prince' Vegeta."

"I am neither Goku nor Vegeta. I am the one who will defeat you. Prepare for the overwhelming power of Gogeta.

* * *

Uub, Pan, and Goku Jr. continued to face off against hundreds of demonic enemies, who were rapidly reaching power that of Krillin. "This is pointless. No matter how much we fight, they keep coming," Goku Jr. said. "But, if we use too much strength, they'll die."

"We have to do all we can." Uub responded.

"Yeah," Pan agreed. "Just until Grandpa and Vegeta defeat that demon guy."

* * *

 **Next time on Dragon Ball Z: Revolution:**

Gogeta and Demon Kai clash in an epic battle, but is there still danger lurking out in space?


	10. Chapter 10- S1 End! Gogeta vs Demon Kai!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

 **OCs and there references: Son Goku (Son Goku), Aki (Akira), Tori (Toriyama), Astro (Astronomy), Helix (Double-helix), Geo (Geothermal), Mitos (Mitosis), Baiyo (Biology), Shadow (Shadow Mode), Demon Kai (Demon Realm Supreme Kais)**

 **Pairings: Goten and Marron, Bra and Aki**

 **Setting: 10 years after** Z

* * *

 **Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Revolution:**

Goku and Vegeta fuse into the all-powerful Gogeta. Meanwhile, Uub, Pan, Goku Jr., and the rest of the Z-Warriors continue their struggle against the continually stronger humans.

* * *

There stood Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta, his gaze on Demon Kai. He would have to end this quickly. Blue ki appeared in his hands. "Big Bang..." they began. "What's this power?" Demon Kai asked. "Kamehameha!" They finished. The blue blast erupted from their hands and struck Demon Kai.

* * *

"We got this," Uub said. "We just got to use a bit more of our power to keep them at bay. It's to bad they can't just knock out."

The infected humans kept on coming. Their power only seemed to rise. "What's wrong?" asked one of them. "Can't you handle us.?" Of course they could, but they knew the humans could die. Still, their power rise to around final form Frieza (on Namek) levels.

* * *

The dust cleared and Demon Kai appeared to be moderately injured, rather than what Gogeta expected, but it sure beat being only mildly injured, before Goku and Vegeta fused. "There's only one way to end this," Gogeta said. He kneed Demon Kai in his neck twice, before backflipping, kicking him in the face. He held his arm up and a ball of energy appeared, before crushing the ball and throwing the energy at Demon Kai. "Soul Punisher!" Gogeta yelled.

"What is this?" Demon Kai asked. The energy disintegrated Demon Kai's body. With that, Gogeta exhausted all of his power and stamina, and the fusion wore off.

* * *

The infected humans stopped fighting and were confused to see a green alien, several flying humans, a small mime, and a man with three eyes. Some fainted comically. They'd sort out the mess later.

* * *

Soon, everyone was back at Capsule Corp. celebrating Bulma's birthday.

* * *

 **[Deep in space]**

"We're almost to Earth, my lord," an alien dressed up in a Frieza army uniform informed.

"Excellent, this Saiyan garbage will pay," stated the mysterious figure the author didn't want to reveal said.

* * *

 **Next time on Dragon Ball Z: Revolution:**

 __A new villain had entered the picture, but who is it? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: Revolution.


	11. Chapter 11- A New Evil! Frieza's Son!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

 **OCs and there references: Son Goku (Son Goku), Aki (Akira), Tori (Toriyama), Astro (Astronomy), Helix (Double-helix), Geo (Geothermal), Mitos (Mitosis), Baiyo (Biology), Shadow (Shadow Mode), Demon Kai (Demon Realm Supreme Kais)**

 **Pairings: Goten and Marron, Bra and Aki**

 **Setting: 10 years after Z**

 **Demon Saga: Chapters 1-10**

 **New Saga: Chapters 11-**

* * *

 **Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Revolution:**

Our heroes defeated the Grand Supreme Kai of the Demon Realm. But, a new evil has arrived.

* * *

 **One Year Later**

"See Marron, I told you this restaurant was nice," Goten said. He ate his food in a well mannered fashion. However, he stated to get uneasy. What was that energy he sensed. It was almost familiar...

"Marron, I got to go. I sense a dangerous ki." He ran towards the entrance, but turned around. "Oh wait, I forgot." He gave a quick kiss before he left, running into an alley before blasting off. He reached the point of the signal, and discovered Piccolo and Tien there, looking up into the sky.

"Piccolo! Tien!" He called after them.

They looked at Goten. "Goten, you felt it, too?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah, I did."

Then, a spaceship came down from the sky. The spaceship looked like the one that belonged to Frieza. Five alien soldiers, and what looked like three generals walked out of the spaceship. Behind the generals, was an alien who liked Frieza, but chestnut colored. "Good evening," the creature said. "My name is Kurieza. I'm here to see a certain wretched Saiyan who killed my father."

Needless to say, Piccoli, Tien, and Goten were shocked to find that Frieza had a son.

* * *

 **Lord Beerus' Planet**

"You're doing well," Whis commented. Goku Jr had been training for six months on the planet. He had practically begged Goku, Whis, and Beerus, to come along, and his power had grown considerably.

* * *

"He's not here," Goten said. "But I am." He smirked at Kurieza, sensing his energy. He could easily beat him using Super Saiyan. "Come and get me."

"Goten, no!" Piccolo yelled. He could sense a lot more hidden power. But it was too late, as Kurieza charged at Goten. To Piccolo's surprise, Kurieza did not attempt to transform as Goten went Super Saiyan. He realized that, like Frieza, he could not sense energy. He did not see Goten as a threat. Goten was easily holding his own against Kurieza. The shockwaves of the blows echoed across the sky as the two fought.

Soon, it was evident that Goten had the upper hand. He was easily defeating Kurieza, until Kurieza hit him into a large rock formation. Before anyone could react, he bulked up, and his horns grew longer.

"I think it's time to kick things up a notch," Kurieza said. "This, filthy monkey, is my second form." Still, Goten remained calm with a smirk on his face. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed.

("Ssj3 Goku Theme Remix" by Revenge Instrumentals plays.)

His muscles grew bigger as lightning began to surround him. His hair grew even more spiked. "This, freak of nature, is my second Super Saiyan form. A Super Saiyan that had ascended past a Super Saiyan, or a Super Saiyan 2."

(End song.)


	12. Chapter 12- The Power of a Super Saiyan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

 **OCs and there references: Son Goku (Son Goku), Aki (Akira), Tori (Toriyama), Astro (Astronomy), Helix (Double-helix), Geo (Geothermal), Mitos (Mitosis), Baiyo (Biology), Shadow (Shadow Mode), Demon Kai (Demon Realm Supreme Kais), General Aluman (Almond), General Peenu (Peanut), General Pecana (Pecan)**

 **Pairings: Goten and Marron, Bra and Aki**

 **Setting: 10 years after Z**

 **Demon Saga: Chapters 1-10**

 **New Saga: Chapters 11-**

* * *

 **Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Revolution:**

Piccolo, Tien, and Goten discovered a new threat, the son of Frieza. Meanwhile, Goku Jr is training with Goku and Vegeta on the planet of Lord Beerus.

* * *

Goten stood, lightning crackling around him. "Now this is interesting," said Kurieza. "General Aluman, General Peenu, General Pecana, get ready. Men, deal with those two pieces of trash." The generals attacked Piccolo, while the soldiers battled Tien. Trunks arrived at the scene. "Hey guys, need some help?" He asked. "I'll take on the strongest one."

"That would be me," said Aluman, a purple alien wearing Ginyu Force-like clothing. Meanwhile, Goten continued his battle with Kurieza. They were trading blows, but it was evident that Goten still had the upper hand. "This is quite the surprise. I never imagined that that piece of monkey garbage's offspring would obtain the power of a Super Saiyan," said Kurieza.

"Yeah," said Goten. "Well, I'm full of surprises."

* * *

 **AT GOHAN'S HOUSE**

"Good job, Pan," Uub said. Since Goku left, Pan had been training with Uub. Uub was getting ready to fight again when he sensed a dark energy. "Stay here, Pan." He flew off in the direction of the fight.

* * *

 **SOME RANDOM PLAIN**

Tien was having trouble. It wasn't the strength of his enemies, but the fact that he was fighting five. On the other hand, Trunks was fighting Aluman blow for blow. 'I think it's time I kick this up a notch." He yelled loudly as a golden aura enveloped him. "Alright, let's see how handle this."

Piccolo fighting Peenu, a small green alien, and Pecana, a female red alien, who seemed more powerful than the former. He was having a little bit of trouble keeping up with two high-ranking generals.

Goten was still at the top of his game, but was beginning to tire. Unfortunately, Kurieza could still transform and he did. "A sort of cracked chestnut-colored aura raged around him. His head grew, and he gained four more white spikes, making seven including the one on top of his head. His body also grew.

"Behold, the power of my third form," Kurieza said. "Feel the wrath of my third form." Kurieza slammed his foot into Goten's abdomen. He then uppercut Goten in his chin. He punched him in the gut, and finally blasted him into the distance.

Fortunately, someone landed on the grass. Everyone looked in the direction of the figure, and saw Uub.

* * *

"We'd better get going," said Goku. "Whis, can you take us home?" Whis nodded, and they began to fly through space towards home.

* * *

"Uub," said Piccolo. "You're here." Uub nodded. All of them could feel Uub's immense power that he obtained during his training with Goku.

"Just who are you?" Kurieza asked. Uub only responded by flying towards Kurieza with blinding speed and sending a punch in his stomach.

'Strange,' Kurieza thought. 'He doesn't seem to be Saiyan. He appears to be some sort of human. How could he be this strong?' Kurieza threw a fist to block a punch from Uub, creating a small crater. Little did they know at that moment that three Saiyans were currently flying towards them.


	13. Chapter 13- The Results of Training!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

 **OCs and there references: Son Goku (Son Goku), Aki (Akira), Tori (Toriyama), Astro (Astronomy), Helix (Double-helix), Geo (Geothermal), Mitos (Mitosis), Baiyo (Biology), Shadow (Shadow Mode), Demon Kai (Demon Realm Supreme Kais), General Aluman (Almond), General Peenu (Peanut), General Pecana (Pecan)**

 **Pairings: Goten and Marron, Bra and Aki**

 **Setting: 10 years after Z**

 **Demon Saga: Chapters 1-10**

 **New Saga: Chapters 11-**

 **A/N:** This is more than a couple weeks late. :/

* * *

"Just who are you?" Kurieza asked Uub.

"Just a guy who wants to save Earth."

As the battle raged on, the three Saiyans continued their journey.

* * *

 **In Space**

"Weird," Goku said. "I feel a dark energy in Earth's direction." They had been flying for about 20 minutes. "That energy...it feels like Frieza's."

"We need to hurry," said Goku Jr. "They could be in trouble.

"They're not from what I can sense," said Vegeta. "But, it wouldn't hurt to move this along."

* * *

Uub continued his struggle against Kurieza. So far, it seemed that Kurieza was outclassed, but the Z-Warriors knew that Kurieza, like his father, must have one last form.

Uub smashed Kurieza into a the side of a cliff. He was evidently out of breath by this point.

"Enough! I've had it with all of you! I am going to transform for the last time."

With that, Kurieza was enveloped in some kind of egg-shaped aura, and came out, as expected, short with just the one spike on his head. He walked up to the surprised Uub and he smacked him in the face. uub went flying, though Kurieza didn't use a lot of strength. Uub landed next to Goten, blood trickling down his chin.

"I don't think I can beat him, or even scratch him for that matter."

"You won't have to."

* * *

"We're almost there," said Whis. Just a few hundred more miles to go.

As they landed they saw Kurieza smacking Uub and Uub's body landing next to Goten.

"I don't think I can beat him, or even scratch him for that matter," said Uub.

Goku Jr. walked over to Uub. "You won't have to."

Everyone looked over to see Goku, Vegeta , Goku Jr., and Whis.

"I can take him," Goku Jr. said.

"You?"

"That's right"

With that, Goku Jr. powered up, lightning crackling around his aura. His hair grew ever slightly spikier, and he grinned in triumph at achieving Super Saiyan 2. He attacked Kurieza, and while he was even beyond Goten, he wasn't as strong as Uub, let alone Kurieza. He was easily defeated.

"I think that's enough," Goku said. "I'll take it from here."

He turned to Kurieza. "Show me what you got."


	14. Chapter 14- Might of a Super Saiyan God!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

 **OCs and there references: Son Goku (Son Goku), Aki (Akira), Tori (Toriyama), Astro (Astronomy), Helix (Double-helix), Geo (Geothermal), Mitos (Mitosis), Baiyo (Biology), Shadow (Shadow Mode), Demon Kai (Demon Realm Supreme Kais), General Aluman (Almond), General Peenu (Peanut), General Pecana (Pecan)**

 **Pairings: Goten and Marron, Bra and Aki**

 **Setting: 10 years after Z**

 **Demon Saga: Chapters 1-10**

 **New Saga: Chapters 11-**

 **A/N:** Yeah, I know, it's been a while.

* * *

 **Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Revolution:** Goku arrived to fight Kurieza.

* * *

Goku stood there, feeling Kurieza's power.

"Hit me ," he said. In rage at the saiyan's confidence, Kurieza flew towards Goku and punched him. Goku 's head turned. Kurieza hit him once more. It was enough to push Goku back, Goku's mouth now bleeding.

"Fight back, damn you!" Kurieza shouted in anger, but Goku only smiled back. "What's funny?"

"Your punch, it wasn't enough to even knock me down." With that, he flew right in. He fought lightly, only enough to get used to Kurieza's fighting style. Kurieza was pretty good, definitley enough to take on Uub without breaking a sweat, and managed to land more than a few punches on Goku. Goku flew back, his hands cupped.

"Kamehameha!" The ki blast bursted through the air at blinding speed, Kurieza barely dodging it. Goku then teleported right next to Kurieza, kicking him in the face, grabbing his tail, and swinging him into the cliff-side. Kurieza got up, slightly damaged and flew towards Goku, punching him right in the gut, and slamming him into the ground. At this poin, Goku was slightly winded, but it was still just a warm-up.

Kurieza shot three purple Death Beams at Goku, the latter of which dodged two, with one grazing his cheek. Goku then shot a barrage of ki blasts, kurieza struggling to deflect them all.

"Go into your Super Saiyan form already!" Kurieza shouted. Goku obliged, turning his hair golden and even more spikier. Kurieza responded by making his muscles bulge, generating a huge chestnut-colored glow. He then generated a silver aura that engulfed him. His white skin was now silver, and his chestnut-colored patches were now a golden-bronze.

"I think I'll need more than Super Saiyan," Goku responded, powering up. He was enveloped in a blue aura, his golden hair now turning red, and he had a flame-like aura. "This, Kurieza, is a Super Saiyan God.

* * *

At this point, Goten and Uub rested up, to prepare to fight Kurieza's men. Tien seemed to have trouble, Piccolo was ok, and Trunks was doing great. Trunks was getting restless.

"Alright, let's end this." With that, he transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Big Tree Cannon!"

His blast disintegrated Aluman.

Kurieza looked over to the now empty space. "No, my most prized general. Oh well, I guess if you want something done, you have to do it yourself. The battle between the now Silver Kurieza and Super Saiyan God Son Goku had begun.


	15. Chapter 15- S2 End! Goku vs Kurieza!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

 **OCs and there references: Son Goku Jr. (Son Goku), Aki (Akira), Tori (Toriyama), Astro (Astronomy), Helix (Double-helix structure of DNA), Geo (Geothermal energy), Mitos (Mitosis), Baiyo (Biology), Shadow (Shadow Mode), Demon Kai (Demon Realm Supreme Kais), General Aluman (Almond), General Peenu (Peanut), General Pecana (Pecan)**

 **Pairings: Goten and Marron, Bra and Aki**

 **Setting: 10 years after Z**

 **Demon Saga: Chapters 1-10**

 **Silver Kurieza Saga Saga: Chapters 11-**

 **A/N:** Yeah, I know, it's been a while.

* * *

 **Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Revolution:** Goku has now arrived and continues his battle with Kurieza. Meanwhile, Aluman has been defeated, leaving only Pecana and Peenu in his place.

* * *

Goku and Kurieza had a fierce battle, but one thing was evident. Neither of them were showing their full power yet. Tien lasted the five men with a Tri-Beam. It killed two of them, with the other three damaged a bit. But at that point, Tien was out of breath. Goten and Uub went into attack, but a flash of light went ahead of them. It was Goku Jr., who instantly defeaed one of them with a punch. Another went in to attack, but Goku Jr. teleported and blasted him with a ki blast.

The last one stood no chance, and he attempted to flee, but Kurieza teleported from his fight with Goku and appeared in front of the soldier. He shot him straight through the heart with a Death Beam, killing him.

Piccolo held of Pecana, while Goku Jr. teleported to Peenu.

"Ka-me-Ha-me-HA!"

With that, the blast incinerated Peenu, killing him. Goku continued with his match, punching Kurieza, who was knocked to the side. He spun around and kicked Goku through a mountain, firing several ki blasts at him. Goku got up, however.

"I guess you're not as strong as Frieza."

At this Kurieza merely responded, "I'm not the prodigy he was. I took an entire six months to reach this form, and another six regulating it properly."

It was at this moment Kurieza realized something...something horrible. His men informed him that Goku had blue hair when he fought his father. But he had red hair now. Goku had said he was weaker than his father. That could only mean one thing, and undeniable truth: the Saiyan had a another, stronger form.

"You have another form, one with blue hair, don't you?" He cautiously asked.

"Yeah," responded Goku. "I don't think I'll need it though." At that, Kurieza charged him, swinging his hand over to Goku's torso, and blasted him with all of his strength. When the dust cleared, Goku was undamaged, with a full head of blue hair. He was Super Saiyan Blue now. Kurieza went in to punch him, but it Goku only felt it a little, and was quick enough to catch another punch headed his way. He kicked Kurieza, and he struck him down with a double axe punch. It wasn't any fun anymore. Kurieza had lost a great deal of energy trying to hurt Goku. Goku simply powered down. Kurieza attempted to strike him, but was easily dodged, and kicked to the ground, his face being buried in the dirt.

Goku flew away, and Vegeta appeared in front of Kurieza. "Leave now, and I might not kill you." Kurieza would not accept defeat, he launched a blast at Vegeta, who turned Super Saiyan God. He blasted a Galick Gun at Kurieza, who disintegrated into dust.

* * *

At the same time Vegeta was finished talking to Kurieza, Piccolo dodged Pacana, and flipped backward. He powered up.

"HAAAAAA! It's over." With that he launched an Explosive Demon Wave at Pcana, finishing off Kurieza's last henchmen around the same time Vegeta launched his Galick Gun.

* * *

With everything back to normal, the kids prepared for their last few weeks of summer. They had no reason to expect they would be fighting again soon. But trouble is always close.

* * *

"Finally finished," a dark figure said. "With these, nobody will be able to stop me! Even those toublesome Saiyans. Hahahaha!"

* * *

 **Next time on Dragon Ball Z: Revolution:** The Z-Fighters will experience a thrilling battle with some familiar faces.


End file.
